


Nouveaux horizons

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claremont Era, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash, érotique, StormYukio, basé sur Uncanny X-men 172-173 vers 1983 . Une brève rencontre peut vous changer profondément, et ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouveaux horizons

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Storm et Yukio en particulier ont été créées par Chris Claremont, qui a aussi posé les bases de leur relation. Basé sur Uncanny X-men 172-173.
> 
> Il s'agit d'une fic érotique, quoique pas très graphique, et le rating est choisi pour relations sexuelles entre femmes.
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté livejournal 30_interdits sur le thème "En extérieur".

Storm et Yukio bondissent de toit en toit, la ronin uniquement grâce à son agilité, Storm portée par le vent. Ce n'est plus le souffle lisse et majestueux qui la porte d'habitude, mais une véritable tempête, qui la secoue et l'exalte. La jungle des villes n'est pas la sienne, mais avec un tel guide, elle peut s'y sentir chez elle.

Elles ont joint leurs mains, pour se rattraper si l'une d'entre elles tombe, pense Storm ; ou peut-être pour pouvoir chuter ensemble, dans un grand rire.

Yukio la fascine et la trouble d'une façon qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

Une brève pause, sur un toit plus large et plus plat ; elles se lancent un regard de connivence, un large sourire à leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Yukio brillent comme des éclairs dans la nuit.

Storm l'embrasse, sans réfléchir, sans prévenir, parce qu'elle le veut, et qu'elle sent que ce soir elle peut tout. Yukio rit tout haut et l'embrasse en retour ; elle défait la ceinture du kimono de Storm, qui glisse à terre.

Brûle tes vêtements, ils ne te serviront plus. Storm n'en a jamais eu besoin, mais elle le réalise maintenant mieux que jamais. Elle rit aussi.

"Tu es superbe, meneuse de nuées !" s'exclame Yukio.

"Toi aussi."

Elles ne savent laquelle a embrassé l'autre cette fois, mais les mains de Yukio courent sur la peau sombre et lisse de Storm. La mutante veut lui rendre la pareille, essaie de lui retirer proprement ses vêtements, mais sous les mains et les lèvres qui la pressent et l'affolent, elle finit par les arracher à moitié. Yukio ne semble pas s'en offenser, au contraire.

Cette nuit-là, par la magie des corps qui se heurtent, se cherchent et s'ébranlent, par l'avidité de la chair qui cherche à se fondre dans la chair, par leurs bouches, leurs mains et leurs ventres brûlants, Storm comprend que le déséquilibre et la violence ne signifient pas forcément la haine, au contraire.

Une pluie tropicale, diluvienne et chaude, s'abat sur elle. Des éclairs déchirent le ciel, le tonnerre gronde au loin. Storm s'interrompt un instant, presque effrayée par son manque de contrôle.

"J'adore !" s'exclame Yukio, alors que la pluie ruisselle sur son visage extatique, sur ses seins nus aux pointes dressées. D'un baiser, elle fait taire Storm, l'empêche de formuler ses inquiétudes, les dissout même dans sa folie.

Le plaisir les submerge, encore et encore, ne reflue que pour revenir comme une mer ; les poussées de jouissance les interrompent à peine, tellement leurs corps se réenflamment vite, portés par une passion délirante et sublime.

Le matin les surprend épuisées, encore enlacées. Le ciel éclairé par le soleil levant est pâle et dégagé, et la tête de Storm lui tourne. Elle a conscience d'avoir, en une nuit, presque tout brûlé de leur flamme insensée. Elle ne regrette rien. Yukio est insaisissable et chaotique, Storm ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle ou comme elle, encore moins emprisonner son coeur, mais elle retiendra le meilleur de leur éphémère et merveilleuse folie.

Yukio roule contre elle. "La tempête a emporté ton kimono. Tu auras besoin de vêtements. Peut-être. Un jour."

Storm l'embrasse sous le ciel délavé, pur comme une vie neuve.


End file.
